Star Wars: La Bella y la Bestia
by La Reina Cuervo
Summary: Review: Luke Skywalker es capturado por Kylo Ren y lo que pide para liberarlo no es la rendición absoluta de la Resistencia, es que le sea entregada la dama Jedi Rey. Convencida de que puede devolverlo a la luz (o matarlo en el intento) Rey se entrega al caballero de Ren como prisionera. Cada noche, el temible hombre le hará una propuesta que será cada vez más difícil de resistir.


Lo sé, soy horrible por comenzar una nueva historia cuando ni siquiera he terminado las anteriores, prometo actualizar pronto, la escuela me vuelve loca, pero aprovecharé mis tiempos libres para adelantar y actualizar cada mes alguno de los tres fics. ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia!

-Eres un monstruo…- su voz, susurrando ese insulto lo atormentaba.

¿Cuántas noches había despertado agitado ante el recuerdo de la carroñera? ¿Cuántas veces no había podido dormir por los pensamientos que sofocaban su sueño? Kylo Ren había sido derrotado, la cicatriz en su rostro y su hombro se lo demostraba, pero no se sentía completamente humillado. Después de todo, era _ella._

Se levantó de su cama y miró las estrellas, esta vez le parecieron diferentes, se veían más. Inconscientemente buscó el rostro de Rey en alguna constelación, no había tal, pero se la imaginó. Recordó las órdenes del Supremo Líder, ya no era imperativo llevarla al lado oscuro, pero para Kylo, esa parecía una labor más sencilla que la que le habían encomendado; ahora mucho más porque realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba ella, donde fuera, estaba con Luke y él se encargaría de que Rey acabara con su más grande error.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El enorme árbol seco se cernía sobre ella. Rey se sintió intimidada, no le gustaba la oscuridad, todo se sentía frío y nunca estaba segura de lo que había a su alrededor.

-No necesitas tu arma- dijo con suavidad Luke Skywalker.

- _Para ti es fácil decirlo_ \- pensó. Luke la escuchó, pero no dijo nada.

-Sólo, respira. Es tu última prueba, después de que superes ésto, serás una Jedi- la impulsó su maestro.

La joven obedeció, respiró hondo, exhaló y se adentró en el enorme agujero que se partía el árbol.

La sensación de estar dentro de él fue justo la esperada, la abrumó la incertidumbre, el miedo y un poco de claustrofobia. Pero siguió caminando, ni siquiera pensó en darse la vuelta y salir, Luke no se lo perdonaría y ella menos. No supo su caminó segundos o minutos, pero pasado un tiempo que no pudo calcular, percibió una tenue luz y la siguió. La luz se hizo más intensa y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el centro hueco del árbol, un pilar de luz cálida iluminaba a Rey, ella miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas secas del árbol. Rey disfrutó la luz, se sentía a salvo y cómoda, no quiso seguir avanzando.

Y lo sintió.

La luz dejó de calentarla y de mantenerla segura en el momento en el que vio a Kylo Ren en el otro extremo del árbol donde se supone ella debería seguir su camino.

-No…no es real…¡No eres real!- decía Rey mientras la imponente figura caminaba con paso firme hacia ella. No llevaba su arma, su espada de luz doble que había construido con su vieja vara de metal. Estaba a merced del monstruo que mató a Han Solo.

La luz del sol se apagó sin aviso, Rey se sintió caer; pero sus manos no tocaron el polvo acumulado dentro del árbol, lo que tocaba era hierba mojada y la lluvia azotaba contra su cara.

- _Otra vez no…_ \- pensaba. Otra vez tenía esa visión horrible de Kylo Ren y sus caballeros rodeándola.

Entonces lo supo.

Lo que había visto, no era la masacre de la nueva Orden Jedi a manos del alguna vez llamado Ben Solo, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era el futuro. Rey entendió, Ren y sus secuaces llegarían a Ach-To en cualquier momento y los atacarían a ella y a Luke. Tal vez se adelantarían con ella, había quedado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó a un caballero de Ren alzar su arma contra ella, tal y como la primera vez que tocó el sable de Anakin; pero esta vez se dio cuenta de algo diferente, Kylo Ren atravesó con su sable al caballero quien cayó inerte casi de inmediato, Rey se levantó aterrada y él la miró…no sin antes mirar el cadáver que había creado. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente, Kylo Ren la había salvado de aquél que quiso matarla. Hubiera desechado por completo la idea de no ser porque todos los demás caballeros de Ren se pusieron en posición de defensa contra su líder. Kylo Ren se le dio la espalda a Rey y empuñó su sable cruzado frente a ellos. Estiró su mano hacia ella y la empujó con la Fuerza, Ren desapareció de su vista y se vio inmersa en una horrible oscuridad.

-¡Quédate aquí, volveré por ti!- escuchó Rey.

Ya había oído esas palabras en la primera visión, ahora sabía de quién provenían.

-¿Dónde estás?- gritaba con desesperación.

-¡Volveré cariño, te lo prometo!- respondió Kylo Ren.

Rey corrió a través de la oscuridad sin realmente saber a dónde ir o por qué tenía tanta urgencia de encontrar al hombre que le hablaba. Su pecho ardía, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle y la impotencia se apoderaba de ella. Se percató de que tenía su propio sable doble en la mano y lo alzó para tratar de iluminar su camino, ni siquiera se preguntó cómo había llegado a ella. Escuchó un ruido y lo lanzó en dirección del mismo, el sable hizo un ruido sordo al clavarse en algo y se escuchó el grito agonizante de un hombre.

-¡Ben!- gritó ella corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

El joven se desplomó en sus brazos, con el sable de ella clavado en el pecho. Rey no pudo quitárselo.

-¡No!- clamó al tenerlo en brazos. Estaba aterrada, la visión era demasiado real como para ser una, sentía el peso de Ren en sus brazos, la sangre mojándole la ropa, la mano de Kylo rozando su mejilla y deslizándose hasta su cuello para jalarla hacia él; sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando, la lengua de él abriéndose paso entre sus dientes y luchando con la de Rey por llegar a la garganta de ella, sintió el pelo de Ren enredarse en sus manos, sintió el placer…y también sintió el sable de una inestable luz roja apuñalándola de frente.

Rey cayó de bruces fuera del árbol, sus manos cayeron sobre la piedra caliente que formaba el suelo. Trataba de recuperar el aire a bocanadas, Kylo Ren se lo había quitado todo y simplemente no podía respirar. Con dificultad se sentó como su maestro le había enseñado y trató de meditar, de reponerse usando la Fuerza, doliéndole la garganta, respiró por la nariz y exhaló por la boca con lentitud, pensaba en el aire, la sanación, en vida y poco a poco sintió cómo el oxígeno llenaba sus pulmones y pudo incorporarse con lentitud para no marearse. Luke Skywalker estaba sólo a pasos de ella.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó serio, sin sonar agresivo.

-Vi a Kylo Ren y sus caballeros…estarán aquí cuando llegue la lluvia- respondió Rey mirando al cielo, pronto llegaría el verano y con él, su peor enemigo. Trataba de avisarle a su maestro sobre el peligro, pero él parecía más interesado en la visión de ella, como si ya supiera de antemano que pronto se enfrentaría a su sobrino de nuevo.

-¿Qué más?-

-Él me protegía, mató a uno de sus caballeros que planeaba acabar con mi vida y después hubo oscuridad…me pedía que lo esperara, que regresaría por mí…La primera vez que vi esto, pensé que quien me lo decía era alguien de mi familia, ahora sé que no es así…-dijo Rey confundida, trató de bloquear la última parte de su visión de su mente, pero Luke sintió el flujo de la Fuerza de Rey al hacer eso y supo de inmediato que le ocultaba algo.

-Eso no fue todo. Tienes que contarme toda la visión, Rey. No puedo ayudarte si no lo haces- sentenció Luke con cierta amabilidad. Rey tenía preguntas sobre el matar a su sobrino y que él la apuñalara, pero definitivamente no quería contarle que mientras agonizaba, Ren la había besado; no deseaba que su maestro supiera lo vívido que fue ese beso _y lo mucho que lo había disfrutado._

-Él…yo…no veía nada, escuchaba un ruido, sentí miedo y lancé mi sable…lo maté, Luke, Kylo Ren moría en mis brazos…pero él…-el rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, el Jedi enarcó una ceja- Me besaba, Luke. Pero no se sentía falso o impalpable como todo lo demás… _yo lo sentía de verdad._ -

Luke se tensó, Rey percibió su miedo, su ira hacia Ren, su ¿asco? ¿Acaso de verdad sintió cómo a Skywalker comenzaba a invadirlo una enorme repulsión hacia Kylo? La joven padawan aseguró que ese último sentimiento se ligaba al hecho de que Luke creía que Kylo Ren se basaría de la seducción sexual para atraerla al lado oscuro. Rey también sintió asco y se avergonzó por caer.

-Ve a descansar, medita lo que viste. Mientras estabas dentro, llegó tu amigo Finn a entregarte un paquete, le dije que no podía interrumpirte- dijo Luke calmándose un poco.

-¿Finn vino? ¿Y no me esperó?- preguntó Rey con desconcierto. En realidad sí tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo.

-Sólo hizo una parada, Leia le había encomendado una misión y debía cumplirla- explicó con gentileza el Jedi.- Lo que te trajo está en tu habitación, no me he acercado a él- dijo para terminar.

-Gracias, maestro- respondió Rey dirigiéndose a su lugar personal.

Desde que llegó, Rey compartía la cabaña más grande con Luke, eso les ayudaba a conectarse como maestro y aprendiz para que él pudiera analizar mejor el flujo de la Fuerza en ella y viceversa. La habitación de Rey era bastante sencilla, Leia y sus amigos le habían enviado almohadas y mantas con las que improvisó una cama bastante cómoda, también le había compartido unas a Luke y él se las agradeció infinitamente, hacía mucho tiempo que dormía sobre las piedras y su espalda necesitaba reposar sobre algo cómodo.

Una caja de cartón reposaba en la cama de Rey. Sobre ella estaba un holocrón, pero ella los ignoró dejándose caer sobre la cama. Pensó en la reacción de su maestro ante su visión, _asco, repulsión,_ eso es lo que ella había sentido en Luke después de contarle que Kylo Ren la besaba. Pensó una razón lógica para tal visión, ¿Acaso planeaba seducirla de _ese_ modo para que se uniera al lado oscuro? ¿Usando no sus habilidades como usuario de la Fuerza, si no su encanto como hombre? A Rey también le pareció repulsiva la idea. Había pasado un año desde que tuvo a Kylo frente a ella, pero no había olvidado su rostro; después de todo a veces lo veía.

Rey estaba consciente de la conexión tan poderosa que compartían, a veces podía ver dentro de la mente de él sin forzarlo a abrirse ante ella y vicerversa. La joven en ocasiones veía los sueños de él, la mayoría pesadillas que la alteraban, a veces recuerdos perdidos, pero lo que no soportaba es que viera los de ella. Temía que en un futuro enfrentamiento, Kylo Ren tratara de debilitarla echándole en cara lo débil y desprotegida que estaba cuando era una niña, las golpizas, los asaltos, las veces que trataron de comprarla. Definitivamente no era algo que Rey quisiera que Ren supiera, pero era inútil, él ya estaba consciente de todo eso. La padawan cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Ren, lo analizó, no podía decir que era feo; pero tampoco era tan atractivo como Poe, sin embargo era excesivamente alto, debía medir casi dos metros y era de complexión fuerte, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido en otro contexto le habría atraído. Dejó de respirar un momento, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Kylo Ren…¿Gustándole? Rey se enderezó de inmediato y bloqueó ese pensamiento rezándole a la Fuerza porque él no lo hubiera visto.

- _Era una trampa…_ \- pensó ella, Kylo Ren había metido esa confusión en ella para hacerla pensar sobre eso y usarlo en su contra en el futuro. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Pero, ¿Por qué específicamente _esa_ trampa? Se le ocurrió por un mínimo momento que quizá el que sentía la atracción de los dos, era él.

Rey bufó y decidió despejar su mente con otra cosa, como la caja con el holocrón, por ejemplo. Presionó el botón de reproducir y la imagen azul de Finn apareció.

-¡Hola, Rey! Am, ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañamos mucho por acá y espero…¡Digo! Esperamos que vuelvas pronto. Eh, pues, Poe y yo fuimos a Jakku y le pedí…más bien nos encontramos "casualmente" con…- la voz de Finn fue interrumpida por Poe quien se abalanzó contra él, Rey soltó una risa.

-¡Hola, señorita Fuerza! Deja te resumo: Tuvimos que buscar información en Jakku y Finn le rogó a BB-8 por horas que le mostrara dónde vivías cuando estabas en el planeta. Nuestro amiguito al fin accedió y llegamos a tu AT-AT. Recogimos algunas cosas que creímos podrían ser valiosas para ti y te las enviamos- decía Poe con naturalidad, pero Fin estaba claramente incómodo.

-Si nos faltó algo, sólo dilo, regresaremos de inmediato por eso- dijo Fin con nerviosismo.

-¿"Mos"?- cuestionó con sarcasmo Poe.

El holocrón se apagó y Rey se rió ante lo infantiles que podían ser sus amigos. Para ella estaba claro que Finn sentía algo más que amistad hacia su persona, pero para la padawan, era como un hermano (aunque realmente no sabía cómo se sentía tener uno). Abrió la caja y lo primero que vio fue el viejo casco de piloto con el que solía jugar cuando era niña. Lo observó con una gran sonrisa y lo tomó entre sus manos, seguía tan sucio como en ese entonces y se propuso limpiarlo luego, le dio vueltas y se topó con unas letras al costado del casco: "Raeh Dosmit". Rey recordó cuando encontró ese viejo casco en el AT-AT meses después de llegar a Jakku, para ese entonces ya nadie la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, Unkar y los demás decían que era "demasiado complicado de pronunciar", así que Rey se buscó otro. Al ver el del piloto que hubiera usado el caso en mejores épocas, la niña decidió tomarlo, pero por su corta edad no podía pronunciarlo correctamente "Ra-i", ella se repitió a sí misma durante años "Re-i" y se le quedó para siempre de esa forma.

Dejó el casco de lado y en el fondo de la caja estaba su muñeco de trapo, lo único que había conservado de su vida anterior. Lo tomó con delicadeza y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos los detalles del juguete. Rey sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cómo ese simpático objeto le había hecho compañía en su soledad y la acompañaba a trabajar durante sus primeros años como chatarrera, era su único amigo y con quien platicaba. Pero después de sufrir un robo a los 10 años, uno que le costó no comer en tres días, decidió ya no cargarlo consigo para evitar que también se lo llevaran a él. Rey sintió ganas de llevarlo a sus entrenamientos con Luke, pero no quería que su maestro la considerara una inmadura, descartó esa idea, pero creyó que el Jedi no iba a castigarla por dormir abrazada al juguete.

Entonces Rey lo observó de verdad. Nunca le tomó importancia a la vestimenta de su muñeco, hasta ese momento. Naranja con blanco, como los pilotos de la Resistencia a quienes nunca había visto hasta antes de unirse al movimiento. Rey estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Luke mirándola desde el umbral de su puerta.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntó a la joven mirando fijamente el muñeco con una mezcla de miedo y confusión que Rey nunca vio antes en su maestro.

-No lo sé…lo tengo desde que me dejaron en Jakku- respondió Rey sintiendo las emociones revueltas de su maestro.

-¿Puedo?- le pidió Luke entrando a su cuarto mientras señalaba el muñeco.

Rey asintió y se lo ofreció a su maestro. Luke hizo flotar el juguete con la Fuerza y lo analizó por todos lados, estaba desgastado por los años y la arena, pero no había duda de que era un piloto de la Resistencia y que se parecía mucho al de…Luke bloqueó ese pensamiento, era imposible, miró con desconcierto a Rey un momento y luego al casco a lado de ella, el Jedi leyó el nombre de "Raeh Dosmit" al costado de éste. Al parecer, sí era verdad.

-¿Schdmé?- susurró Luke con un tono de añoranza en su voz.

Rey supo que se dirigía a ella, que la había llamado "Schdmé", el nombre se clavó en su mente y activó sus recuerdos, recordó varias voces llamándola así, a veces con cariño, otras en tono de regalo y una en específico que le decía "No me gusta tu nombre".

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, pero Luke la había leído, había escuchado las voces dentro de Rey, las dudas se disiparon.

-Eres tú…-dijo el Jedi al borde de las lágrimas. Se acercó a Rey y la abrazó con fuerza encorvándose. Las palabras de su maestro le retumbaron en la cabeza, entonces recordó que Kylo Ren le había dicho lo mismo cuando el sable la escogió a ella por encima de él.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Maestro?- Rey trataba de hacer que Luke reaccionara, éste sólo parecía concentrado en abrazarla y mecerla. La joven se sintió curiosamente segura en sus brazos, el Jedi era más grande que ella y la cubría con su cuerpo como si la protegiera, no le molestó el contacto con él.

-Tú lo sientes, Rey. Lo sabes- dijo solemne Luke mientras se separaba de ella y se arrodillaba para verla a la cara.

La joven lo miró atónita un momento. Se fijó en sus ojos azules que derramaban lágrimas cristalinas por sus mejillas. Luke sonrió y ella _reconoció_ esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?- Rey trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que sentía…no, no podía ser.- ¿Quién soy, maestro?- ahora era ella la que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Tu nombre es Schdmé Skywalker…y eres la hija que creí haber perdido hace tantos años.- declaró Luke con cierta alegría opacada por el tono cortado de su voz a causa de haber llorado.

El mundo de Rey se rompió en mil pedazos, todo lo que conocía de repente le pareció una mentira y ya no reconocía al hombre frente a ella. Se paró en seguida y se alejó de Luke, él la llamó suplicante pero la chatarrera le ignoró. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, su visión de la isla, lo cómoda que siempre estuvo cerca de él a pesar de ser un "desconocido". A Rey le llegaron los recuerdos de su vida en Jakku, las noches frías y en soledad, las golpizas que llegaron a propinarle y las incontables veces que trataron de secuestrarla. Todo eso sucedía mientras Luke seguía entrenando a un Ben Solo que inevitablemente cayó en el Lado Oscuro y una vez ocurrida la tragedia, se exilió en busca de su propia redención ante la Fuerza. Si de verdad era su hija, ¿En dónde estaba ese amor incondicional que se supone los padres le tienen a sus hijos? Rey trató de repetirse a sí misma que no era posible, que su maestro estaba confundido. Pero no pudo.

-¿Por qué?...-soltó al fin, jadeando mientras contenía su ira- ¿¡Por qué demonios me abandonaste!? ¿¡Dónde estabas mientras yo me pudría en Jakku esperándote!?- le gritaba con fiereza, Luke se había parado y estaba parado a poca distancia de ella.

-Yo no fui quien te dejó en Jakku…-confesó Luke con seriedad. Rey se metió en la mente de su maestro si importarle nada y divisó la imagen de una mujer, era hermosa, e pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes con una mirada fiera; sostenía un sable de luz verde entre sus manos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó agresiva la joven.

-Ella es la mujer que te dejó en Jakku…tu madre- dijo Luke con tristeza.

-¿Tanto…tanto me odiaba?- la pregunta iba más para sí misma que para su maestro, pero él se acercó con cautela a la destrozada joven y la abrazó con ternura. Rey ni siquiera se movió, sólo lloró sin consuelo y _lo sintió._

Un escalofrío la recorrió y supo de inmediato que Ren había vuelto a entrar en su cabeza y podía verla y sentirla. Ahora su peor enemigo sabía que era la hija del que fuera su maestro en la ahora extinta orden Jedi y ella estaba segura de que en algún momento lo usaría en su contra.

- _Sabía que eras tú…Schdmé…-_ La voz de Kylo Ren resonó en su cabeza, pero no se escuchaba burlona o cruel, más bien ¿Suplicante? Ese era el único término que a Rey se le ocurría para describir la voz del cruel hombre. No sabía si Luke había sentido esa intromisión, pero no importó, tan pronto como terminó de decir su nombre, ella dejó de percibir a Ren.

-Por supuesto que no. Ella te amaba más que a nadie en toda la galaxia…sólo quería protegerte- respondió Luke con ternura. Rey se separó de él con violencia y lo empujó.

-¿¡Protegerme de quién!?-

-De Ben Solo- contestó. Rey trató de calmarse, con esas palabras lo primero que se le venía a la mente era la masacre del templo Jedi.

-¿Fue…durante la matanza de tus padawan?- preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

-No, fue mucho antes- dijo Luke con tristeza. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hija unos momentos y luego miró al muñeco que seguía flotando en el aire detrás de ellos, el Jedi se acercó a la figura y la tomó con su mano biológica- Tú eres mucho más poderosa que él, Leia nunca se entrenó en la Fuerza y Han no es sensible a ella, las habilidades de Ben eran grandes pero nunca se compararon con las tuyas, tú naciste de dos usuarios activos de la Fuerza y tu primo deseaba tu poder-. Le explicó con serenidad a la joven, Rey ya comenzaba a calmarse para este punto.

-¿Quería matarme?- preguntó Rey, se le hizo tonto pues su enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren en la base Starkiller hacía la respuesta obvia.

-Algo mucho peor- contestó con severidad- Mi esposa entrenaba a Ben cuando yo debía ausentarme. Ella sintió la oscuridad emerger de él y cómo poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Un día hubo un ataque de la Primera Orden hacia nosotros, tu madre vio la verdadera naturaleza de Ben cuando estaba cerca de ti por unos momentos, te sacó de la base atacada y se fue en una nave, no pude detenerla- contó con mucha culpa, acariciaba el muñeco con el pulgar y sentía las lágrimas caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Rey sintiéndose sumamente impotente.

-Después de robar la nave y llevarte consigo, dejé de sentirlas a ambas. Creí que habían muerto. Lo más probable es que te pusiera un bloqueo de Fuerza al dejarte en Jakku, tus memorias volverán con el tiempo. Pero a ella…a mi amada esposa…dejé de sentirla hace mucho tiempo…- Luke pegó el muñeco a su frente y comenzó a llorar, Rey se sintió muy mal por su padre y se acercó con cautela a él, posó una mano en su espalda tratando de transmitirle consuelo.

-Tal vez no esté muerta…quizá sólo se ocultó y está esperándonos- dijo Rey tratando de sonar animada- Hay que buscar a mi mamá en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento-

-Un Jedi no puedo bloquearse con la Fuerza a sí mismo. Ella en varias ocasiones habló de acabar con Snoke para mantenerlos a salvo a ti y a Ben. Estoy casi seguro de que después de dejarte en Jakku fue a enfrentarlo…- dijo Luke sin esperanza.

Los ojos de Rey volvieron a escocerle. Luke se dio la vuelta y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, su padre le correspondió el abrazo y lloraron ambos.

-Te extrañé…papá- susurró Rey tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti, mi brillante lucecita- respondió Luke con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Entonces ya lo sabe…- dijo Snoke con su voz grave y lenta, casi expresaba sorpresa.

-Skywalker lo confirmó hoy al ver un muñeco viejo que…posee desde pequeña. No cabe duda, esa chatarrera de Jakku es mi prima, Schdmé Skywalker- respondió Kylo Ren con firmeza detrás de la máscara.

-Prepara a los caballeros de Ren. Es hora de llevar a cabo nuestro plan- ordenó el temible holograma con una voz temible.

-Por supuesto, líder supremo- respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

La figura de Snoke se desvaneció y Ben Solo se quedó en la enorme ala oscura. Caminó a zancadas hacia la salida, un hormigueo de emoción recorría su cuerpo y por instinto se llevó la mano al sable. Finalmente había llegado el momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Pero, en serio, ¿Por qué "Schdmé"? Tuve que cambiarme el nombre porque nadie en Jakku podía pronunciarlo y yo no lo podía recordar- se quejaba Rey con una sonrisa en su boca. Estaba sentada al lado de Luke frente a una gran chimenea dentro de la cabaña que compartían, asaban pescados en las brasas y platicaban amenamente.

-Es una fusión de dos nombres: "Schmi", mi abuela, la madre de Anakin Skywalker y "Padmé", mi madre.- explicó Luke con ternura.

-No me gusta mi nombre- dijo Rey sin mucho interés.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- sentenció Luke con severidad. Rey sabía que no debía sentirse emocionada por el regaño de su padre, pero no puedo evitarlo, hacía años que no tenía un padre y sabía que las reprimendas eran parte de eso.

-Háblame más de mamá, ¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre?- preguntó con curiosidad pero cuidando sus palabras.

-No merezco pronunciar su nombre…es mi culpa que ya no esté aquí- el rostro de Luke se entristeció de inmediato, miraba a la nada, ni siquiera se percató de que su pescado se quemaba, Rey tuvo que retirarlo del fuego. Cambió de tema inmediatamente.

-Noté que llevas un cristal Kyber colgando del cuello debajo de tus túnicas. ¿Era de ella?-

-No, este cristal pertenece al sable Sith de mi padre- respondió Luke en tono de sabio. Rey se pasmó al escuchar eso, el hombre mayor comprendió la incredulidad de su hija, con su mano real atrajo el sable de luz azul de Anakin Skywalker y con la otra sacó de su recipiente (una especie de flauta pequeña de madera tallada) un cristal Kyber rojo, Rey se dio cuenta de su error, era sólo un pedazo, la parte inferior del cristal estaba rota. Desmanteló con la Fuerza el sable azul e hizo flotar ambos cristales frente a ambos.

-Piensa en estos cristales como el balance, Schdmé. El azul sirvió a alguien que mató inocentes y el rojo sirvió a alguien que luchó por la justicia. Si mi padre hubiera usado ambos sables a la vez, ambos le habrían obedecido.- explicaba Luke con serenidad.

-¿Cómo trajo…mi abuelo el balance?- preguntó Rey sintiéndose rara por llamar "Abuelo" a Darth Vader.

-"El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento, el sufrimiento al lado oscuro". Eso fue lo que me dijo mi maestro, Yoda, hace muchos años. Los Jedi de la antigüedad tenían prohibido casarse, tener hijos, cualquier forma de apego emocional, eran muy disciplinados, pero también muy cerrados. Veían el amor como un camino alterno al lado oscuro, a pesar de que había casos de Siths reformados por el amor. Anakin Skywalker amó profundamente a mi madre, Padmé Amidala y ese amor le hizo temer perderla, al ver que no podía pedirle ayuda a los Jedi porque querían seguir conservando sus tradiciones y llevar el equilibrio a su manera, mi padre se llenó de ira hacia ellos, una ira tan grande que se transformó en un odio incontrolable que hizo sufrir a mi madre al ver en lo que se había convertido y la muerte de ella lo llevó a una agonía interminable- explicaba Luke con serenidad y un dejo de tristeza- Darth Vader era diferente a los otros Sith, no quería poder para conquistar la Galaxia, él quería salvar al amor de su vida.

-Entonces eso fue…-razonó Rey.

-El amor lo metió y lo sacó del lado oscuro. Ya había pasado antes que muchos Sith se redimían por amor a alguien, en realidad no tengo conocimiento de algún Jedi que hiciera lo mismo que mi padre. Al morir Yoda, matar al emperador y pasar por ambos lados de la Fuerza, fue como Anakin Skywalker trajo el balance- concluyó el Jedi acercando los cristales a su hija.

-¿Y qué rompió ese balance?- preguntó la joven tomando los cristales con sus manos.

-No lo sé. Los caballeros de Ren no son Sith, pero están del lado oscuro de la Fuerza y mi academia era de Jedi, ambos coexistieron y se podría decir que había balance; pero con mis padawans muertos, tu desaparición y la transformación de Ben, ésta se desequilibró.- Luke miró con seriedad a su hija y posó su mano mecánica en su hombro- Anakin nació siendo el Elegido porque la Fuerza ya estaba en desbalance, pero tú naciste antes de que el nuevo sucediera. Lo que quiero decir es que no naciste siendo la Elegida, hija mía, pero la Fuerza te ha puesto esa enorme carga una vez se vio desequilibrada-

-Pero…¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Rey casi con angustia.

-Lo más probable es por que seas mi hija, la nieta del Elegido anterior- respondió Luke tomando los cristales con la Fuerza, guardando el rojo y armando el sable con el azul.

-Pero Kylo Ren también es el nieto de Darth Vader. ¿No será que recae en ambos esa tarea?- cuestionó con ansias.

Luke bufó y no dijo nada mientras terminaba de armar el sable de su padre, Rey decidió callarse y terminar de comer, el hombre se veía realmente molesto ante su pregunto, aunque no comprendía por qué; a ella se le hacía lógico el que fueran ambos nietos de Vader los que trajeran el balance, a fin de cuentas ella era pura luz y él pura oscuridad, se complementaban con el simple hecho de existir. Sin entenderlo, la idea asustó a la joven Skywalker.

-Ben no sabe quién fue Anakin en verdad, sólo tiene conocimiento de los atroces actos de Darth Vader. Espero de corazón que lo que dijiste no sea la voluntad de la Fuerza- dijo serio terminando de armar el sable.

Rey miró al espada de luz en las piernas de Luke unos momentos y quiso decir algo cuando escuchó el ruido de una nave a través de la lluvia y sintió varias presencias oscuras cerca. Su visión se había cumplido, Kylo Ren y sus caballeros los habían encontrado.

-Prepárate- le dijo Luke a Rey, ella escondió el sable de Anakin en su espalda y su padre le colgó el fragmento del cristal Kyber de Darth Vader- Este es el motivo principal por el que Kylo Ren quería encontrarme, él tiene la otra mitad, la robó el día que asesinó a mis padawan. Quiere estabilizar su sable con esto, _no permitas que lo tome_ \- Luke enfatizó muchos en sus últimas palabras, estaba convencido de que si Ren tenía completo el corazón del sable de su abuelo, ya no habría marcha atrás para él. Rey escondió el cristal por debajo de su blusa y corrió detrás de su padre fuera de la cabaña de piedra.

Ahí estaban, ocho hombres vestidos de negro con diferentes armas en las manos y con las caras cubiertas. Al frente estaba el más alto e imponente de todos, el único con un sable de luz rojo, Kylo Ren. La lluvia hacía borrosa su vista, pero Rey lo reconoció al instante y su sangre comenzó a arder, deseaba hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Han…por hacer que la separaran de su familia siendo una niña. El vínculo volvió a establecerse, una vez más sintieron lo que el otro, pero la joven hija de Skywalker jamás esperó sentir un conflicto tan grande en su primo, ni tampoco tanta excitación por volver a verla.

-Kylo Ren- lo llamó Luke a una distancia no muy corta, Rey estaba a su lado con su sable en la mano, sin encender.

-Skywalker- respondió Ren a través de la máscara que deformaba su voz, el sonido de la lluvia hizo el sonido aún más atemorizante.- He venido por aquello que me pertenece y ni tú ni nadie impedirá que lo tome- declaró amenazante.

Rey reprimió el impulso de tomar el sable de luz azul y ceñirlo más a su cuerpo, no podía permitir que ese monstruo se hiciera con el sable que la había escogido a ella. Luke sacó su propio sable y lo encendió.

-Aquí nada te pertenece- declaró y se abalanzó contra el que fuera su sobrino.

Rey apenas pudo reaccionar después de ver a su padre atacar primero. Inmediatamente encendió su sable doble de luz y corrió hacia un caballero con un casco ancho que planeaba atacar por la espalda a Luke. La joven no pudo evitar pensar que ninguno de ellos peleaba con honor _Vaya escorias_ pensó. Ren y Luke estaban en una lucha encarnizada, el caballero de Ren estaba completamente enfocado en arrancarle el cristal de Vader a su tío y arrebatarle el sable de luz azul, pero el hombre mayor estaba más preocupado en no dejar a su hija combatiendo sola, aunque ella se las estaba arreglando demasiado bien.

Sólo Kylo Ren era sensible a la Fuerza, ningún otro de los caballeros de Ren poseía un sable de luz, un bláster, un garrote y un tipo de espada gigante, pero ningún sable de luz, Rey aprovechó este recién adquirido conocimiento para aventajarlos, si los empujaba con la Fuerza ellos no se resistían, sabían defenderse de los ataques de su sable porque entrenaban con Kylo, pero el estilo de pelea de ella era muy diferente al de su oscuro primo, no era tan agresivo y se movía con más fluidez, los siete hombres estaban quedando seriamente heridos.

Mientras tanto, Kylo Ren y Luke Skywalker seguían chocando sus sables tratando de derrotar al otro. El estilo de su sobrino era muy distinto al que le había enseñado, el diseño del sable de luz era muy antiguo, sin duda esa forma de pelear era enteramente de Snoke. Ninguno de los dos pensó en entrar en la mente del otro, pero el Jedi pudo predecir con sólo notar la ferocidad en la cara de su antiguo padawan, que no se iría de Ach-To sin llevarse lo que quería. Contra todos sus principios, ese pensamiento lo hizo y arremeter con más violencia contra su sobrino y éste no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad derrotarlo con las palabras.

-Realmente es ella…la niña que tanto trataron de separar de mí…- dijo Kylo con sorna.

-Tú…lo que querías hacerle…¡Era despreciable!- bufó Luke empujando a su sobrino con la Fuerza. La lluvia se intensificó y parecía que el caballero oscuro desaparecía en las sombras.

-Eso no importa ya…he venido por lo que es mío.- sentenció recuperando la postura.

-¿En serio crees que la otra mitad del cristal estabilizará su sable? ¿No recuerdas lo que te enseñé?- dijo Luke con decepción mientras arremetía de nuevo- El sable es la vida del Jedi, si el tuyo es tan inestable es por el conflicto en tu interior, Ben; no lo resolverás tomando el cristal de mi padre- aseguró Luke con gritos de furia. Kylo bloqueó un ataque justo frente a su cara y ladeó una sonrisa.

-¿En serio creíste que venía por el cristal Kyber de Darth Vader?- dijo con un cruel sarcasmo.

El comentario hizo que Luke bajara la guardia, inmediatamente pensó en su hija y el miedo lo invadió, su distracción provocó que Kylo Ren le cortara su mano mecánica y perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Papá!- gritó Rey con desesperación al ver caer a su progenitor.

Trató de llegar a él, pero los caballeros de Ren la bloquearon. La joven sabía que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos, Kylo se acercaba peligrosamente a Luke y no con buenas intenciones. Sintió ira, impotencia y un tremendo odio hacia los hombres que le impedían ayudar a su padre, deseó que se quitaran, que desaparecieran para poder pasar sobre ellos y cortarle la garganta a Kylo Ren.

- _Perdóname_ \- pensó. Alzó su mano libre hacia los compinches de su primo y la cerró en un puño, los caballeros de Ren empezaron a caer y retorcerse en el suelo, ahogándose, raspaban sus gargantas ante la falta de aire. Rey los mantuvo así más tiempo del necesario, bien podría haber pasado sobre ellos, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, estática, con furia en su rostro mientras ahogaba a los guerreros; Kylo Ren no ignoró lo que sucedía y miró atónito a Schdmé, agradeció tener la máscara puesta para que ni el padre ni su hija vieran su expresión o leyeran su mente.

Deseaba detenerla. Ese no era su objetivo, pero no podía delatarse ante sus caballeros (si es que sobrevivían al feroz ataque de la joven).

- _Rey, basta…-_ dijo Luke en su mente dirigiéndose a su hija. El vínculo entre los primos volvió a abrirse, Ren lo supo porque de repente deseó matar a sus caballeros sin piedad alguna y escuchó la voz de Luke en su cabeza.

-¡Debo salvarte! ¡Déjame hacerlo!- suplicó Rey sin aflojar su agarre de Fuerza a las gargantas de los guerreros.

- _Ellos no son los que me atacaron, Rey…_ \- Luke habló con gentileza y tranquilidad a pesar de la situación. La joven se dio cuenta de su error y soltó a los caballeros.

Corrió de inmediato hacia Kylo Ren y trató de golpearlo con el sable, pero él la bloqueó. El vínculo no se había cerrado, el hombre pudo sentir la ira de Schdmé fluyendo por su cuerpo, pero mientras ella trataba de reprimirla, Kylo se hizo más fuerte con la misma. Ambos estuvieron entrenando durante un año; pero sin importar que ella fuera más poderosa, el que tenía los conocimientos era _él_. Todo lo que Rey acababa de aprender, Ren ya se lo sabía de memoria, no fue difícil para él predecir los movimientos de su prima y bloquearlos, lo complicado era asestar un golpe; Schedmé defendía muy bien ambos costados y no le dejaba a Kylo ningún punto débil descubierto para que él la atacara. Entonces se dio cuenta: sus ataques eran meramente físicos, no usaba la Fuerza para empujarlo o lanzarlo a algún lado, el ahorcar a los caballeros fue un impulso que le vino, todavía no dominaba esa parte del combate y obviamente la aprovechó.

Kylo Ren petrificó a Rey con la Fuerza, y la lanzó lejos de él y de Luke. El Jedi gritó el nombre de su hija mientras ésta se impactaba en el suelo llenándose de lodo y pasto. Un caballero de Ren, el del casco ancho a quien Rey le había roto la máscara, corrió hacia la joven con la intención de asesinarla con su enorme mazo, ella lo miró y no pudo defenderse a tiempo, su sable de luz había caído quién sabe dónde y se apagó con el impacto. El caballero sintió una mano en su hombro que detenía su enorme arma e inmediatamente vio un destello rojo salir de su pecho; Kylo Ren lo había detenido y asesinado, había salvado a la hija de Luke Skywalker.

Rey miró atónita a la enorme figura de negro que sostenía su sable en la mano y miraba al cadáver que acababa de crear, se incorporó con rapidez y Ren la miró fijamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aún con la máscara puesta, Rey pudo adivinar el pensamiento de Kylo por el vínculo entre ambos, se sentía aliviado de haberla salvado a tiempo. La joven no comprendía nada, ¿Por qué su enemigo había evitado que la asesinaran? Iba decir algo, cuando recordó que su padre yacía en el suelo, manco y rodeado por Ren y sus caballeros. Trató de acercarse a él, pero su primo se lo impidió. La lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. Tengo asuntos pendientes con este hombre y no te involucran a ti- dijo con tranquilidad, casi gentil, mientras mantenía paralizada a su prima. Grandes lágrimas de impotencia brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, Kylo Ren le dio la espalda antes de que notara su compasión hacia ella, para suerte de él, su conexión se cerró.

El que fuera Ben Solo se acercó a su antiguo maestro, se hincó y le susurró.

-No te muevas y ella estará bien-

Luke no dijo nada, miró a su sobrino con ira y apretó los labios, Kylo Ren lo desmayó con la Fuerza y le ordenó a uno de los caballeros llevarlo de vuelta a la nave.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo! ¡No le hagas daño, te lo suplico!- imploraba Rey, la lluvia se había detenido, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas- ¡Padre! ¡Papá, no!-

Pero Kylo Ren la ignoró, los caballeros se habían adelantado a cumplir su orden, pero él se quedó atrás. Se acercó a la joven mujer, ella lo miraba con miedo y le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Una vez acabe con él, volveré, Schdmé. Te lo juro- el tono de voz que usó fue el mismo con el que la interrogó, el mismo tono que la dejó confundida.

Lo último que Rey vio fue la mano de Kylo Ren haciendo un movimiento al lado de su cabeza y sintió cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban, la había noqueado de nuevo, como en Takodana. Lo escuchó irse, escuchó cada maldita y pesada pisada sobre los charcos y el pasto mojado mientras ella caí inconsciente. Cuando cayó al piso, sintió cómo la empuñadura del sable de Anakin se clavaba en su carne, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, se llamó a sí misma estúpida por no utilizar ese sable para rajarle a Kylo Ren la otra mitad de la cara.


End file.
